Karamon and the Water of Sakura
by Sakura1
Summary: T.K. has been kidnapped, who is the next target?


Karamon and the water of Sakura 

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon even though I wish I did. Karamon is mine in case you wanted to know. The characters belong to Toei, Bandi and Fox kids, I`m only using them to write this fic, and I don`t intend to take credit for any of the characters etc… etc..! 

Hello Everyone, this is my first fic, and I want it to be good, please bare with me though! Thank you, and please review and comment! 

Karmon and the Water of Sakura 

"Matt, I do know how you feel, I…. I love Kari." Tears were welling up in his eyes. They fell to the ground splashing one by one. 

"Tai, how could you know, you sister isn't missing, is she?" Matt grabbed Tai, "It's your fault, you led us to Karamon, it's you fault." Matt pushed Tai down. 

Tai trembled with pain, " No, no Matt, I'm sorry, I know, I know I'm a bad leader. We'll find T.K. I promise" Tai said, tears seemed to be coming faster. He didn't mean to lead them to lead them into this trap, but, but it was his fault. His worst nightmare, to lead them to a trap, he had failed them. Little T.K. is gone, the innocence of the group, taken by Karamon, his fault. 

"Tai, I HATE YOU!" Matt screamed, his voice hoarse form yelling. 

Tai fell back on the ground. He looked up at Matt. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear!" 

"Well it did, you lead us to Karamon, right into her trap, and now MY BROTHER is gone!" 

Tai looked around for backup, but no one was looking at them, they were staring off into space. He broke down, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, god I didn`t mean for this to happen" Tai kept saying it over and over again. 

He choked out more and more sobs with each sentence. *** Karamon looked at the pathetic scene, "Oh poor little boy, crying cause he, the leader led them into a trap and got you, T.K. captured. It seems your brother isn't very happy with him." Karamon laughed evily. 

"Let me go! You'll see they'll come and rescue me." T.K. sobbed. 

"Be quiet you little twerp!" Karamon shot at him. "I'm going to capture the leader you call Tai, then the group will fall apart without him. I'll kill each one off, one by one." Karamon smirked. 

T.K. stood silent. They'll get me, they love me, Matt'll come here and rescue me, I just know it, they'll bring Patamon too, they won't let her take Tai either! *** Agumon walked over to Tai, "Come on Agumon, I need sometime alone from this group!" Tai whispered. He motioned for Agumon to come. Tai got up slowly. Everyone turned to look at him, he didn't care. He walked away from the clearing. As he started to walk into the light forest, a loud explosion knocked him off his feet. Agumon did the same, they fell with a loud thud. Tai looked up and saw the other children running their way. Agumon tugged on Tai's shirt and pointed up in the air, "Tai, LOOK!" Tai looked up and saw the evil digimon that took T.K.. With fury written on his face, he got up ready o fight. Karamon looked down at the young leader, how on earth did that little weakling think he could take on Karamon? She dove down ready to strike. 

"You can't stop me!" Boomed Karamon. "We'll see!" Tai screamed. "Agumon digivolve to: Greymon!" Greymon stood firmly in front of Tai, "I'll protect you Tai!" "You da mon!" Tai screamed. If they defeated Karamon, they could get T.K. back! 

"Nova blast!" Greymon's attack hit it's target. It left but only a little scratch. Karamon's, small, purple body. The others caught up to Tai, Agumon and Karamon. 

"Gomamon digivolve to, Ikkakumon!" Gomamon turned into a large Walrus with white fur and a greyish horn on it`s head. A mauve light surrounding it's body. 

"Gabumon digivolve to, Gururumon!" The bear digimon turned into a large wolf, type digimon with a blueish aura around it. 

"Patamon digivolve to, Angemon!" The winged digimon of hope turned into an Angel with a holy light circling it. 

"Gatomon digivolve to, Angewomen!" Gatomon, the cat digimon turned into an angel with a bright light shining off her body. 

"Biyomon digivolve to, Birdramon!" The small pink bird turned into a large firerey bird with a pinkish aura around it. 

"Tentamon digivolve to, Kabuterymon!" The bug digimon turned into a large flying digimon with a darkish blue color circling it. 

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!" The plant digimon turned into a large cactus with a geen shining from it's body. 

The group of digimon started attacking the human dragon digimon. Her bright purple suit started glowing as if using it as a shield. 

"Ha, ha , HA!" laughed Karamon evily, "You think you can defeat me! There is something you don't have, and you`ll never get, that is the only thing you can defeat me with. You`re being foolish!" Karamon aimed her finger towards Greymon, "Hyper beam!" a thin purple lazer shot out of her finger towards Greymon. There was no time to do anything, the lazer hit Greymon on his back. He fell over and de-digivolved into the small pink talking head. He was unconcious. 

"If your smart you'll retreat, hand over the one you call your leader!" Karamon demanded. 

"We'll never!" screamed Matt. Tai was shocked at his words but continued to give directions. 

"Angemon, now is your chance, go and find T.K.!" Tai whispered to Angemon. 

"I'll be back to help, I`ll have T.K. with me!" The angel flew out of sight, with the other digimon giving Karamon a distraction. 

Each digimon had a chance to do their attack. It was no use, each time they attacked Karamon, she shot right back with a puple lazer making them de-digivolve. The only one left was Angewomen, she was quicker and more aigile then Karamon. 

Angewomen flew to the right of Karamon leading Karamon further and further away from the group of children. 

"You under-estimate me, I know what your trying to do, I'm not as foolish as you!" Karamon taunted, she stopped abruptly and attcked Angewomen. 

Angewomen took it as a surprise, her plan had backfired. The attack hit her head on. She fell, de-digivolving in mid-air. Kari caught her just in time. 

Tai smacked himself mentally. They were losing, and badly. They had never lost this badly before, he wasn`t even sure if they could make it through this. And, once again, it was his fault. One thing was for sure, Karamon wasn't going to take Kari. 

He ran in front of his little sister. "Stay back Kari!" He stood firmly in front of her. 

Kari did as she was told and stayed behind her brother. She looked up and saw Karamon hovering above them. 

The others were scattered everywhere where their weak digimon had fallen. 

"Hand him over now!" Karamon didn't seem too happy, she pointed her at Tai. 

"I wouldn't have had to do this, but you leave me no choice!" She flew closer to Tai. He pushed Kari back and stepped forward. 

"I'm not afraid of you, give back T.K. and you can have me!" Tai walked closer to Karamon proving he wasn't afraid. 

"Your crest of courage is one that of foolishness, it will earn you death one day!" She pointed her finger at Tai, "Hyper beam!" 

Tai flew back into Kari knocking her down. There was a large gash on his head. Kari locked her hands around her unconcious brother. 

"Leave us alone!" Kari said calmly, showing her bravery. 

"Like brother, like sister, now hand him to me now!" Karamon hissed bearing her arm at Kari, "Or else!" 

The other children were running their way to Tai and Kari. 

"Don`t you get it? There is nothing you can do!" Karamon looked at the other children fiercely. 

Karamon pointed her finger at Kari, "Let him go now!" 

Kari held her brother firmly sticking her head into Tai's chest ducking from the oncoming attack. 

"I warned you, little brat! Hyper beam." The purple lazer headed straight toward Kari hitting her on her back. She fell limply to the ground with a thud. Dark blood escaping her back, was dripping on Tai making a splashing sound. 

"Leave them alone!" Sora spat. She ran up to Karamon. 

Karamon dodged and flew down, grabbing onto Tai' shirt. 

"I might as well take her too!" She grabbed onto to Kari`s sleeve and pulled her as she started flying away. 

Izzy grabbed Kari's leg, then Joe grabbed onto Izzy. They pulled. 

Karamon let Kari go letting the digi-destined fall back on the ground. 

She flew off, holding the limp form of Tai firmly. He swayed from side to side as the wind whipped passed them. 

Choked sobs could be heared, as a loud scream filled the air from one of the children. Karamon smiled at the great job she did. Soon, they would all be dead, and they didn`t even know what their true power was! *** Author: Okay, so that`s it for part one. In the next part, you`ll learn more about Karamon and the plot. I know there is not much description, but this is my first one. Please bear with me. I also need someone to pre-read my stories, and give corrections in spelling and grammaire, also some tips on how to make it better. If you are interrested, please say so in the review section, don`t forget to leave your e-mail! Thank you eveyone for you comments and suggestions! 


End file.
